


PEACH（番外）

by 1007Sito



Category: Lay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1007Sito/pseuds/1007Sito
Summary: 番外，完全标记。





	PEACH（番外）

康桥会所的总裁和他的爱人结婚半年了，但是LAY一直都没有完全标记张艺兴，缘由两人都清楚，按照两人第二性别的纯度一旦完全标记，那相继而来的是绝对怀孕。

虽说戴套和摄入避孕药物可以解决，但是强势的Alpha并不愿意第一次完全标记和他的Omega隔着一层橡胶膜，也不愿意他吃可能会伤害身体的药物。

 

所以当张艺兴拿出的药物被LAY又一次放进柜子里以后，他怒了。

“LAY你又是这样！我看你根本就不想完全标记我？还是说你想再看看有没有其他Omega更合适和你？”

临近发情期的Omega情绪极其不稳定，加之再一次被拒绝，隐藏的毒舌属性情不自禁地显露出来，几乎到了口不择言的地步。

“艺兴，你知道我不是那个意思。”

LAY看着自家小豹子龇牙咧嘴地伸出爪子，连忙把人揽进怀里安抚，压低嗓音嘴唇贴在人额头上轻吻。以往一贯有用的方法此刻失了效果，张艺兴黑着脸转身把头埋进被子里拒绝和他接吻。

“那你是什么意思？”

“或许我们可以再等等，等你有了暂时退出舞台的想法。”

LAY尽量让自己的声音听上去温和，抱着人腰部的手臂收紧。

“然后专心给你带孩子，变成大多数足不出户Omega其中之一，是吗？”

“有了孩子，你也可以上舞台，只要你想。”

“你才不会！你是最霸道的Alpha！”

屋内因为这句话瞬间安静下来，LAY皱眉看着自己的爱人，体内的信息素蠢蠢欲动，山葡萄的气息悄然从腺体冒出。

张艺兴平日冷静讲理的模样像被刻意抹去，Omega的激素在他体内累计，没有被完全标记，极度缺乏安全感的状态让他变得蛮横，扭着肩膀从LAY的怀里挣脱，不吭声自顾自包裹进被子，连脑袋也一股脑扎进这个由棉花搭建的“临时安全屋”，瓮声瓮气地命令道。

“今晚我要自己睡，你睡客房。”

“你的发情期快到了，要是半夜……”

LAY头疼地捏着自己的后颈，努力收敛住即将爆发的信息素，眯眼睨着窝在床中央的被子卷很不赞同。

“我自己可以解决，你走。”

被子卷里伸出两只雪白的小脚，驱赶似的在LAY的小腿上踹两脚，见人没反应又交替踢起他的睡裤。

“Fine。”

LAY很少见自家Omega发脾气，平日里冷静的头脑连Alpha都比不上，如今这模样到可爱了不少。他恶趣味地生出些逗弄的心思，把人软乎乎的脚丫塞进被子再掖好几处翘起的被角，关了灯转身走出房间，对面客房的灯亮起来。

脚步在耳边消失，张艺兴悄悄探出脑袋，空气中那种带着紫色的清新气味，随着那人离开而抽离。遮光效果不错的布帘挡住路灯的昏黄，只有卧室门口隐隐透着点光亮，空落落的房间少了常有的温度，连被窝都变得冰冷不少。他瘪瘪嘴心里暗骂几句，不想让自己太过失落，刻意放空思维，点开白噪音APP，插好耳机捏着手机睡去。

半夜张艺兴是被热醒的，耳机里的白噪音已经起不到安神的作用。下体涨得发疼，后面有些湿意，会阴麻麻痒痒的显然是液体兀自流出来了，Omega腺体里透出的黄油蛋糕信息素让血液滚烫的温度把他的皮肤烧灼得快要燃起来，空虚和欲望逐渐捕获了他的尚未清醒的神智。

发情期来了。

Omega要度过发情期只有两个办法，毫无疑问，LAY不会在房间里准备抑制剂。

“混蛋。”

似嗔怪似咒骂的词语从张艺兴被欲火烧干得嘶哑的喉咙挤出，他咬牙用手褪下自己的裤子，握住前端上下撸动自渎起来，失了气力的手并不得要领，久久没有快感的无用功让本来还算有章法的动作越发胡乱。

下一秒房间的顶灯亮起来了，他不适应地闭上眼睛，没等睁眼，干燥的唇瓣被人吻住，湿热的触感让他放任掠夺者在口腔里肆意扫荡，天降的甘霖勾着他的软舌纠缠，被滋润的干涸发狠地汲取对方唇舌上附着的津液，LAY放任张艺兴的索取，舌尖不时划过上牙膛挑逗那人稀薄的理智，轻微的触电感让他夹紧双腿。

张艺兴抬臂环住LAY的脖颈，仰头迎合着亲吻，山葡萄在一次又一次加深的长吻中愈发浓郁，与原有的Omega信息素交融成上好的催情剂。

“我在。”

没有关上的门让LAY第一时间赶到张艺兴身边，他含着橘子瓣样软糯嘴唇轻轻啃咬，低沉的声音多了几分平日里没有的磁性，和怀里落水puppy一样的Omega告知自己的存在，不会是个多余的举动。

带着凉意的手掌在张艺兴后背游走，蚂蚁爬过般的痒让处于发情状态的Omega得到些许慰藉，但被挑衅的困兽在他体内叫嚣更甚，他挺挺腰把自己的火热送到LAY的手心，凭本能摸到丈夫的裤带，呜咽着要把那松松垮垮的玩意扯下来。

LAY打定逗弄的心思，有意装作没有察觉张艺兴的小动作，托着人屁股坐在自己腿间，滚烫的硬挺卡在臀缝间，随着怀里人的扭动不时相触，手指轻车熟路地摸索到敏感点像顽童一样把泛红的身体当做画板画圈，过分的刺激让张艺兴抱住LAY的手臂止不住颤抖。

放开被蹂躏得通红反着水光的唇瓣，沙哑的咽嗓带点戏谑而上翘的尾音。

“热得睡不着吗？还听歌。”

灼热的气流喷吐在耳廓，张艺兴极难耐地扭头避开，紧接着柔软的唇瓣贴上了他的颈侧，微凉的濡湿顺着动脉上移，分不清是在降温还是在点火。耳机被人用嘴唇衔着摘下，紧攥着的手机也被温柔地掰开手指拿走，或许是谁混乱中点亮了屏幕，软件白噪音的配置便显露出来。

情欲中的张艺兴显然是想起什么，支撑起身体要夺，却被起了疑心的Alpha捏住臀肉搓揉一阵，指节还要命地顶在早就泥泞不堪的地方搔动，张艺兴闷哼一声，刚提起的气力瞬间泄了个干净，软软倒回LAY怀里，大眼睛也不敢看人，垂头入目的是自己的昂扬，索性闭了眼，听人公开处刑。

“红泥小炉，书笺翻动……枕边的他，抓到一个赶我走还不习惯的坏男孩。”

LAY做爱时说话的声音极好听，每一个咬唇音，摩擦音，爆破音，都像情诗的念白，特别是句末调侃般的“坏男孩”，藏不住的爱意呼之欲出。每一句把张艺兴羞得面红耳赤的调情都会遭来报复，果不其然，胸口微微一疼，前一秒还温顺的发情小豹子恼怒地咬了他一口，胸口的衣料印了圈深色的牙印。

“这个也不是我的声音，听了不管用，我给你录一个。”

“不……”

“要”字还没有说出口，张艺兴就被粗鲁地按趴在床上，耳边响过短暂的“滴”手机录音软件开始运行，LAY熟稔地把他身上的衣物剥除得一干二净，丝质睡衣过长的后摆被剥离时，从后穴分泌的液体粘附在绸缎上拉出一条银丝。

“宝贝，你好湿啊。”

交融的信息素打开身体开关，暧昧的晶莹在白炽光下越发诱人，热潮期的Omega不用润滑液就可以轻松进入，葱白的手指探入随呼吸开合的穴口，手指在一汪春水中肆意搅动，指尖在甬道的突起处擦过，强烈的快感刺激得张艺兴扬起脑袋，从齿缝间发出低吟，LAY的眸光暗了暗，下身的睡裤撑起的空间又大了几分。

指腹挤压含着滑液的肠壁摩擦发出糟糕的“啧啧”声，旖旎的声响在安静的空气中尤显突兀，听感极好的张艺兴模仿鸵鸟把头埋进被褥，却悄悄伸出手圈住LAY撑在一边空闲的手指，紧绷着脊背，渴求着丈夫更多爱抚，不自觉把身体全然交出。被信赖的恶劣Alpha后知后觉生出罪恶感，也可能是下身硬得发疼的性器让他提前结束幼稚的惩罚。

扯下束缚巨物的“枷锁”，涨红的器官顶端吐露出前液，滋润着枪头，LAY引着张艺兴的手举过头顶十指缠绵扣紧，覆身压上诱人的胴体。

张艺兴平日里一向不喜欢后入，看不到Alpha的动作，看不到他的表情，只能被动地被爱抚，被插入，这不是他所期盼的做爱，发情期的感官比平常敏感，他清晰地感受到肌肤相贴背部从那具身体上汲取到的接触，手背上紧挨着滚烫泛着湿气的手心，每个毛孔都被Alpha的信息素占据纠缠，他还想要更多，太想被那个人占有，他咬着下唇抬起臀部求欢，默许了LAY无声的要求。

肉刃草草沾了些湿润就插进穴口，突如其来没有半点预兆地贯穿，张艺兴忍不住抽了抽气，喉咙里发出满足的咕噜声，甜腻的气味越发撩人，在失控边缘的Alpha受到撩拨，欲望在湿热的甬道内又胀大一圈，张艺兴甚至能够感受到茎体上突起的脉络。

“LAY，LAY……”

张艺兴在心里呼喊爱人的名字，嘴唇不自觉地嗡动，发出细微的气音。LAY沉着腰在后穴里缓缓动起来，性器的抽插翻出些被操得发红的软肉，“噗嗤”的水声在肉体碰撞的交响中将气氛引入高潮。

“宝贝，大声点。”

LAY捕捉到气流中携带的声响，他停下动作，像是循循善诱等待学生回答的导师，拿快感作为奖励引导Omega变得更加疯狂。

“LAY……”

张艺兴故意把尾音拖得很长，最后的音节几乎是从嗓子里呻吟出来的，LAY早在他开口后重新挺动起来，他狠狠地操弄花心，臀肉在剧烈运动中摇摆起来，伞状的边缘刻意在最要命的地方捣弄，灭顶的快感让张艺兴到了第一次高潮。

生殖腔在第一次高潮后打开。仍未高潮的LAY流连得在后穴里不舍抽离，却俯身用唇瓣寻找Omega后颈的腺体，准备暂时标记，唾液里的信息素疯狂分泌，虽不是完全标记用以结束张艺兴的发情期却是足够。

“不要暂时，我要完全标记。”

张艺兴费力扭头寻到LAY的嘴唇，唇瓣相触，黏软的声音似撒娇似请求，高潮余韵后的眼眸蒙上一层泪花。

LAY根本就无法拒绝。他不想让心爱的Omega染上自己的气息吗？他不想让张艺兴怀上他的孩子吗？他不想永远绑定张艺兴吗？他想，他想疯了，他每天晚上做梦都在想，他是拥有偏执占有欲的Alpha，他比张艺兴想要完全标记，更想十倍，百倍。

他数不清到底有多少次他快要忍不住了。在看到张艺兴身边的Alpha伴舞时，在张艺兴被其他Alpha追求时，在他们一起出门旅行却还要被误以为是兄弟时……每一次他都只想把张艺兴按到，把精液全部灌进他的身体，让他沾染上自己的味道完完全全属于自己，但是他没有。

舞台上的张艺兴太耀眼了，他舍不得为了自己的私心去束缚自己最珍贵的宝贝。

他在心里权衡，他在想第二天张艺兴会不会后悔，他在天平的两端来回度量徘徊。终于耳边传来的声音，如法官敲锤帮他做出决定。

“老公，我想要你……”

“要命。”

LAY变做一头野兽，他抽出性器把张艺兴翻过身，在那人质疑前用唇瓣堵住他的嘴，更加硕大的欲望重新插进去，过大的器官在张艺兴的身体里作乱，几乎每一下都要把他的身体撞散。

“太大了，慢点……”

显然“太大”这种词语脱口就会让失去理智的Alpha更加疯狂，LAY捏住张艺兴的后颈，发狠地抽插几下，最后撞进Omega的生殖腔，生殖腔的腔液倾泻而出尽数浇在坚硬的性器上，前端涨大卡在腔口，稍凉的精液射进生殖腔，填满热潮期空虚的身体。

完全标记需要的射精时间过长，张艺兴被人禁锢在怀里，小腹的肿胀感让他有些羞耻，原本通红的脸颊平添几分委屈，牙齿寻到Alpha颈侧并不算发达的腺体狠狠咬下，唾液里的信息素与血液混合。

尖锐的疼痛让LAY逐渐恢复清明，想到自己方才失态，通红的眼睛里闪过一丝自责，旋即在人下唇不轻不重地咬了咬。

“自找的，明天下不了床了。”

“怪你。”

“过几周可以检查怀孕了。”

Omega沉默了一下，抬臂闻到自己身体透出若有若无的山葡萄气味，把脸埋进LAY的肩窝，合着眼睛小声道。

“我准备好了。”


End file.
